Three Years' Time
by J-Dub -Silver Enigma
Summary: In every aspect, what can the Bean Titans possibly do in three years? The usage of Beanie Babies and other "stuffs" through bits and pieces from certain video games, cartoons and anime are used.
1. Free Time?

**AN: The Bean Titans Adventures continues. Just... not in this story, as this is one of the fillers. This takes place soon after Part 3 of BTA.**

**As usual, feel free to browse through the stories I have already created and provided for you. The text styles in the story are the same as always (_Bold + Italic = actions or sound effects — _Bold, ALL CAPS, or both ****= emphasis — **Underlined = introductions** —**_ Italic = thoughts/feelings, reminders of flashbacks/flash-forwards, or mental transmission with a psychic)_.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**~Three Years Time~**

Chapter 1 — Free Time?

The Bean Titans have reached a state of quiet chaos. The Acolytes seem to be their worst nightmare, as they have already seriously hurt Durango, Tina, Mina, Thunderbolt and Ears since last week. The five of them are healing; knowing this, the Legendary 12 try and think about their next course of action. It was a difficult thing to do, as the Bean Titans are always in the growth process—aiming to evolve and get better every step of the way. Regardless, they would never know when any of their enemies would attack.

Fortunately, the Titans are in luck. Mystic had thought about using her crystal ball to eavesdrop on Wrinkle's plans. She focused her mind enough to view an image of Wrinkle at the current time. He was at his base, about to make an announcement to his syndicate. Mystic listened intently.

* * *

**_"Before I make my announcement," Wrinkle began, "I would like to welcome Chocolate to our team and our cause." The group welcomes her. Wrinkle continues: "As you all may already know, we have succeeded in our deal with the Acolytes: they will grant us more power, thanks to our immortality accomplishment."_**

**_Chocolate raised her hand. Wrinkle acknowledged her. "What about me?" she asked._**

**_"You have it as well. You were given the gift as you sided with us."_**

**_"Okay, I understand."_**

**_"Good. Now, on to the point... even though it would be unorthodox, I feel that we should give the Titans some time to themselves for awhile. There's no way that they can get rid of us, and soon, they'll be weak... so what's the point in wasting our time with them now? I say that we give them... say, 3 years to do whatever they please, as long as they don't bother us."_**

**_There were no arguments to his announcement. They were ready to have a break as well._**

* * *

"I don't believe this..." Mystic murmured, before rushing off to find Sweet, to tell him the news. She soon found him in his office in the Facility. Sweet jumped when Mystic had forced the door open.

"I'm guessing that you didn't have any image problems with your butt, didn't you?" Sweet asked.

"Save it." Mystic replied flatly, sitting down. "Good news..."

"What?"

"Wrinkle's giving us three years off!"

"No way... you're joking, right?" Sweet said.

"I looked at the crystal ball myself, Sweet. Everything I see or hear is true."

Sweet paused and pondered on this. "Three years... that's a bit much, isn't it?"

"I know, but we need as much time as possible at this point. Who knows? Our enemies—all of them—could destroy us if we aren't ready."

"Good point. All right... we'll use this time to our advantage. Even though we'll always have free time, this is gonna take **all** of the Bean Titans' participation."

**/-/**

Finally! The Bean Titans get a chance to relax... **or DO THEY?**

Chapter 2 is coming up.

(HINT: The last sentence, where it says "**all **of the Bean Titans participation", means that I finally get to go through some of the times of various Bean Titans, which are mostly made up of youth members.)


	2. The Dreamboat

**NOTE: Just so you know, whether or not you guys are Beanie fanatics (personally, I would NOT say that I am myself), Megan's actual Beanie Baby name is Nuts, as she is a squirrel. I had to warp it because it just wasn't fitting right for me. I went from Nuts, to Nutmeg... then finally to Megan. Oh well... (-_-)**

**One other reminder, I can be subtle sometimes... so please, bear with me.**

Chapter 2 — The Dreamboat

The Academy (where the Legendary 12 went to school) is no longer a target for any evil act because evildoers no longer attack. After the Legendary 12 had graduated, the Academy has not changed much over time. It is now the place where the youth (the majority) of the Bean Titans go to school. Powers are still legal on the Academy's grounds, but this generation of the Bean Titans would hardly ever use them because this was their normal life, aside from the life they have while dealing with troubles that arise from time to time. Now that there are three years without any impending danger, life gets better for this generation.

CURRENT TIME: September 12th (a Monday on the third week of school)—the beginning of Free Period (12:00 PM), after lunch.

Megan (age 15) was still in her "High School Panic" stage. She hardly knew anyone, except for her fellow Bean Titans. On this day, she had to explore the school herself, to find something that she liked. As she walked down the halls, she would find various male students just staring and gaping at her image. She had apparently been watching Naruto, as she was wearing Sakura's [original] outfit, without all of the ninja gear. She requested this outfit (along with Kurenai's, her favorite) from Titans Tower, which grants unfathomable and nearly undeniable access to every desire. Nevertheless, it was the sight of her well-tuned, "model-like" body that threw the guys head over heels. She wasn't as thin as a typical model is, but she still has a sexy frame. Unfortunately for them, she was not dumb. Megan knew that all they saw in her was her looks: her dark gray eyes, her long and luscious brown hair, and her curvy body. Knowing this, she just passed them by and minded her own business.

Soon, she had came across the Academy's basketball gym. Megan saw countless girls running inside, screaming as if their dream celebrity was in there. Megan entered the gym with them, wondering why they were so frantic. The bleachers were full, with the "wild" girls on the right set and many male jocks on the left set. Megan finally found a seat and managed to get one girl's attention.

"What's going on?" Megan asked her, yelling over the continuous screaming.

"You don't know? Everyone's here to watch a game between some of **your** friends and a few of the assistant principals (APs)." the girl replied.

Megan covered her ears. "Then why are all of them screaming?"

The girl released a sigh of content. "The Dreamboat's playing..."

"The Dreamboat? Who's that?" Megan asked.

"THERE HE IS!" shrieked a girl behind Megan. Immediately, just about all of the girls cheered wildly for the team against the APs... it was five Titans: Sly (age 16), Ears (16), Mooch (18), Slowpoke (17) and Bongo (16). However, the noise was mainly for Sly, who was known as the Dreamboat. Surely, he was not as built as Slowpoke was, nor as versatile as Ears... but the girls liked him in the same way that many guys liked Megan; he was their eye candy.

Realizing what all of the noise was about, Megan sat quiet, but madly infatuated with the Dreamboat. Sly Fox was her crush ever since she joined the Bean Titans; seeing him now, Megan could not look away. She loved how some of his short light brown hair stood out above his face, along with his glimmering light blue eyes. Megan almost thought that she was dreaming when she thought about how bad she had it for him.

Soon, the team of Titans and the APs were in the center of the court, awaiting the start of the match. Ears looked over at the girls, and saw a sign that read "Sly's #1 Fan!".

"Uh Sly... these girls are crazy for you, man." Ears whispered to him.

Sly looked over to see about fifteen girls in the bleachers faint. "So they are..." Sly said, with a light smile.

"Ooh! I wanna see what happens when we play as skins, while the old timers keep their shirts on!" Bongo said.

"You are crazy..." Slowpoke said, grinning.

"Hey, how long have you known me, bro?"

"Let's do it." Mooch said. The five of them took off their shirts and threw them aside. The APs allowed this.

The referree (the principal) stood in between the captains of the teams. "All right guys. Let's have ourselves a good game!" he said, before throwing the basketball upward. Sly tipped the ball back to Mooch, commencing the game's start. The first to score 21 points would win.

* * *

The game was finished, as Sly landed a hook shot from half-court. The jocks on the west side bleachers jumped out of their seats, cheering and wooting at Sly; the girls on the east immediately ran down the bleachers to surround their Dreamboat.

"Sly, look alive!" Ears warned him.

The girls had already began to swarm around Sly. "Okay, okay..." Sly uttered nervously, "so, uh... who wants an autograph?" The girls now screamed twice as loud as before.

Megan had secretly hid under one set of bleachers. _"How am I gonna compete with a hundred other girls?"_ Megan thought to herself, realizing the ferocity of the other girls' favor in Sly. She knew that she had them beat, she just did not know **how** to beat them. _"I mean, it's not like Sly is just gonna come out of the blue and just talk to me..."_

"Megan?" called a familiar voice.

She heard it and turned around. It was Sly, as she was rendered speechless by her now rejected thoughts.

"How'd you—?" Megan began to ask.

"—get past them? They were too noisy; you were the only quiet one." Sly quickly answered.

"Oh... you saw me watching you?" Megan questioned, beginning to blush.

"Yeah. I had to see if you were there, watching my every move..." Sly grinned.

"I wasn't watching every move...!" Megan replied, lightly pushing his shoulder.

"Really?" Sly asked while staring into Megan's gray eyes, nonchalantly putting his hand on the wall beside her to block the other girls from interrupting them.

"Maybe for a second... okay, I admit it." There was a pause. "Wait a minute, you said you were looking for me in the crowd, didn't you?"

"Wait, I didn't want to say it like—!" Sly blushed.

"Too late... so you do like me." Megan smiled, before suddenly feeling her heart racing. She had to repeat herself out of love, "You... like me..."

"Yeah... I know." Sly said. He turned his head around to the girls behind him. "Sorry, girls..." he mentioned to them, before turning back to Megan and putting his hands on her cheeks.

He pulled her head in to finally kiss her. This was the moment that Megan was waiting for; her dream had become a reality, having reached its peak. She put her arms around his neck and closed her eyes to get into the moment.

The other girls whined and complained at this.

"Oh, girls..." Ears called to them. They looked to the brown bunny. He was holding a shirt. "One of you can still have Sly's shirt..."

The girls immediately rushed after Ears in a stampede to get Sly's shirt.

Sly stopped kissing Megan and turned around.

"Thank you, Ears..." Sly uttered, sighing in relief. He then felt Megan's hand on his face, as it was turned to hers.

"Two more minutes." she requested of him almost lustfully, beginning to kiss him again. She wanted to savor their first moment of love.

Sly was amazed. _"Whoa... I didn't know that she was really into this. No arguments here, I love it!"_

**/-/**

Overall Chapter Story: Sly and Megan now are hooked up.

Chapter 3 is next.


	3. The Great Tournament, Part 1

**NOTE: I am already several months into the three-year timeskip.**

**In the tournament, I will skip some matches and focus on the main ones.**

Chapter 3 — The Great Tournament, Part 1

A couple of weeks later, all of the Bean Titans were told that there was soon to be another tournament. It was not for a specific position, but it was solely created to test their special strengths against unknown opponents within the Titans. This time around, Titans of any age could participate; the Legendary 12 could not, as they would be seen as forces to be reckoned with. With this in mind, all the Titans used every amount of time possible to train up, in an effort to defeat their opponents and hopefully win the tournament.

Waddle Jr. (W.J., a penguin: age 8), who had lost his parents over half a year ago, had now been in the care of the Puffin twins, Puffer and Puffina (age 12). In all of this time, W.J. was still very sad about what had happened. The twins thought that he did not appreciate them; he did, but he wanted his parents there for him, in their place. After hearing about the tournament, W.J. had to train, in order for him to get over being distraught about his parents. Luckily for him, his best friend, Felix (Canyon's spotted leopard son: age 8), helped him where the Puffin twins would not—in the Danger Room. Felix was in there everyday, getting better, so he wanted to help W.J. benefit from it as well. W.J. knew that Felix was teaching Bonnie electric moves and skills, so he could not decline his help.

Soon, the time arose where the tournament would begin. There happened to be 64 Bean Titans participating, so setting up the tourney was easy work. Within moments, the combatants were set; Ears and Slowpoke were to fight first. Sweet, again, was to be the referree.

* * *

_(Stage 1) MATCH 1: _Ears vs. Slowpoke.

"You do know this tourney counts against your undefeated streak, right Ears?" Slowpoke asked while smirking.

"Why did you think I didn't know that?" Ears questioned in return.

"Just to remind you that someone might end it... and that someone will be me!" Slowpoke exclaimed, running in to begin the match.

Ears scoffed, blocking his fist and retaliated with an elbow to Slowpoke's chest, and then a roundhouse kick to follow. "You? That's not gonna happen." Ears claimed.

Slowpoke got back up, annoyed by his comment. He charged in again and started to attack Ears in a fury, DBZ-style. Ears was able to defend himself against his onslaught, eventually finding an opening to counter Slowpoke. Slowpoke was stopped when his hammer-locked fists were stopped by the Shimo Staff, a Shen Gong Wu that Ears happened to have. It could shape-shift into any handheld weapon; Ears chose the form of a spear.

Immediately, Ears pushed Slowpoke away from him, then ran up and slided under Slowpoke to get behind him. Once there, Ears attacked with the Shimo Staff [spear]. Ears cut Slowpoke's back in a certain way; he created the Chinese symbol for water. After creating this "mark", Ears jumped back. "Tornado Strike... Water!" he shouted, propelling himself forward and striking the mark on Slowpoke's back with both of his palms. Not only was Slowpoke forced toward the Danger [Room] Chamber's wall, but the water mark on his back glowed bright blue on the impact, causing a rushing current of water to propel him against the wall.

The combatants (and the Legendary 12) were watching the match from either the Danger Room's control center or their own rooms in the Suites on the third sector (middle of Titans Tower). They did not know how Ears pulled off that move, or what it was to begin with; they did know that Slowpoke was out of commision, making Ears the victor.

Ears stepped back in the control center.

"Ears," Floppity said, "what was that move you did, hon?"

"The Aquatic Insignia; that was my first time using it against someone."

"Okay, but don't beat your opponents down too bad. The Healing Room doesn't exactly have unlimited healing power..." Dotty stated.

"Okay." Ears replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Sweet asked Dotty.

"I'll explain." Fleece said. "Remember when I used my Salvation spell to heal Fancy, Mystic, Dotty, Kuku and myself at One Night Stand? It didn't heal Floppity because she was particularly ailed by something that couldn't be easily cured. That's one defect that hasn't been fixed about the Healing Room yet—if someone is specifically affected by a negative ailment or has injuries that are substantial and almost fatal, there will be difficulties in trying to cure those problems."

"I see." Sweet said, in understanding of his wife's explanation. He moved back to the door leading to the Danger Chamber. "Well, time to continue the tournament."

After a while, the combatants (the next 30) that are also advancing to Stage Two are (in no particular order): Sly, Fetch, Rufus, Felix, Scorch, Roam, Fortune, Mooch, Bongo, Rocket, Megan, Luke, Jabber, Christina, Hippie, Chipper, Jake, Tracker, Tiny, Durango, Thunderbolt, Mina, Tina, Bonnie, Crunch, Scaly, Lucy, Congo, Cheeks, and Bronto. The last combatant was to be decided, as W.J. was up to fight against Gigi.

_MATCH 32:_ W.J. vs. Gigi.

_"This ought to be a piece of cake..." _Gigi thought to herself. Since training with her boyfriend (Luke), she saw W.J. as a "half-pint"—a weakling. "Take this!" she shouted, firing a Darkness Blast at him.

The blast appeared to have made contact. Gigi thought she had the match won, until she turned around to see W.J. with his right wing toward her face.

"Game over. Flash Freeze!" W.J. said, emitting a swift white snowflake that caused Gigi's body to nearly halt, freezing any movement that she tried to do.

Then, after creating an Icy Wind technique to swirl cold air all around Gigi, W.J. walked off.

"What are you doing?" Sweet questioned him.

"This match is over. She's frozen now."

Sweet looked back at Gigi to see that she was inside a solid block of ice. She was done. Sweet declared W.J. as the victor of the match.

* * *

Since there were so many fighters, Stage Two of the tournament began as soon as possible. The combatants were randomized for this stage.

_(Stage Two) MATCH 1:_ Ears vs. Sly.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Sly shouted out to begin the match. He made twenty clones of himself, and command them to attack Ears.

_"This is gonna be tough..."_ Ears thought, as he went on the defensive against the many Slys. They were hitting Ears half of the time, until he caught on to their attack patterns and took down sixteen of them.

"All right. Counter this one..." the real Sly uttered, generating a shroud of fire around him. It was his Fire Fox technique, as he then charged at Ears while engulfed in flames.

"Whoa!" Ears said, side-stepping his move. To his dismay, the other Slys performed Flash Steps to appear near him and kick him into the air.

While flying upward, Ears sensed that the real Sly had arcked around to get over him and prepare to finish his Sly Fox Barrage. Catching onto this, Ears focused his energy while slowing down time in his mind. Once he retained the focus he needed, Ears suddenly twisted around in circles.

"Tsunami Strike!" he shouted, summoning rapid waves of water to protect himself and attack anything in all directions within a ten meter radius. It was his aquatic form of the Eight Trigrams Rotation. He knocked Sly off-balance and took the clones out.

"Time to end this." Ears spoke, pulling out the Orb of Tornami. "Orb of Tornami: Ice!" He commanded a spurt of water to freeze Sly on contact. He then pulled out the Shimo Staff and made it transform into a ball and chain. He used it to slam Sly down to the ground, breaking the ice once Sly crashed. Sly was done.

"Ears is the winner." Sweet announced.

* * *

After a while, the remaining fifteen combatants for Stage Three were decided: Rufus, Felix, Scorch, Fortune, Mooch, Megan, Christina, Hippie, Tracker, Durango, Thunderbolt, Mina, Lucy, Scaly and W.J. After the matchups were made, the tourney was now in set position. There were no longer any randomized placings.

_(Stage Three) MATCH 1:_ Ears's next opponent was Rufus. It did not take too long; Ears won the match when he used his Tornado Strike against Rufus. It was Ears's way of using Water Gun/Hydro Pump or Ice Beam.

___MATCH_ 2: Fortune vs. Christina. Fortune was "fortunate" enough to win this match because she was a Red Mage. She casted Regen on herself so that she was always healing from any attack she succumbed to. Christina tried to use as many negative status effects against her, but she forgot that Fortune was half of a White Mage and the other a Black Mage. Fortune immediately cured herself with the Esuna spell on any foul grenade that Christina used against her. Once she had this going, it was only a matter of using her offensive skills to win.

Even if Christina had used a Silence Bomb on Fortune to cease her spellcasting abilities, Lucy still had the ability to use her own light-based attacks and skills.

___MATCH_ 3: Mooch vs. Thunderbolt. This match had brought up a specific question: who is the better survivor? Mooch and Thunderbolt both have great resiliency factors when it comes to facing their opponents. However, the match fell in Mooch's favor because he could deflect Thunderbolt's Psionic Beams by shaping his arms into blades, as if they were swords. Mooch was also able to catch on to Thunderbolt's agility after a while. He won the match using the Kamehameha Wave against Thunderbolt; apparently, Mooch had been training to make the technique stronger.

___MATCH_ 4: Scaly vs. Durango. Scaly has been known to compete against Sly and win, even though it was in wrestling; Sly beat him the tournament that was set to name the captain of the Bean Titans. Durango did not care because Scaly was against him now, not Sly—that is what he told Scaly himself before and during the match. Because of ignoring Scaly's reputation, Durango was able to win the match.

___MATCH_ 5: W.J. vs. Mina. Once the match started, Mina tried her best to not get blindsided by W.J.'s Flash Freeze technique in the first few minutes of the match, remembering what had happened to Gigi. Eventually, W.J. got close enough to use it, but Mina barely evaded it with a Flash Step. Unfortunately, W.J. used a Flash Step as well and used a follow-up technique of his own: the Crystal Storm. He instantly summoned a wall of ice with about ten stalagmites pointing at Mina. W.J. then caused the stalagmites to disperse into giant icicles and sent them to attack Mina. They all hit her, knocking her unconscious and earning the victory.

___MATCH_ 6: Felix vs. Scorch. From the eyes of the Bean Titans that were watching, they saw it to be a tough matchup on Felix's part because Scorch was quite powerful. Scorch alone has taken on a majority of Wrinkle's gang and (barely) warded two Acolytes off [having gained his new power]. His new power was an extension of Legendary Power like Canyon's Primal Mode; it was named as his Unleashed Mode. In this state, Scorch's flames turned blue, which indicated a stronger force of the fire element.

Even though Scorch won this match without his Unleashed Mode, Felix proved the non-believers wrong, as Scorch was taken to the point where he almost **had** to use his new caliber of power. After the match, Scorch was nearly worn out because Felix was similar to Mooch in the way that he just didn't have the notion to give up. It was what made Felix a dominant force.

___MATCH_ 7: Megan vs. Hippie. This is actually their second time against each other; the two of them set up a match in secrecy to see who had better skills at the time. Megan won that match. In this one, the tables had turned after a while. Hippie set up the Tornado Breaker combo, getting to the point where he was atop the whorl he created to trap Megan (who had her Sharingan eyes in effect). Megan expected him to drop down on her with a kick. Instead, Hippie used the Blade of the Nebula (a Wu) to create another tornado on top of the other while spiraling in between the two of them. He then cut the air using the Sword of the Storm, causing a massive vortex of "sharp" and powerful wind to swirl all around the Danger Chamber. He called it his Dragon Crest. Megan was out of commission.

_BATTLE 8:_ Lucy vs. Tracker. For much of the match, Tracker was almost unable to attack Lucy because she was airborne for most of the match. Luckily, he managed to defend himself against her Psylocke-derived moves and catch her with his Shinryuken combo. She was still up, preparing to attack with her Aerial Ace. Coincidentally, Tracker was no stranger to flight as well, as he used his ears to fly into the air. Once there, he powered up fully and emitted an "energy phoenix" upon Lucy. It was his Sky Attack, and that earned his victory over Lucy.

**/-/**

The rest of the tournament continues on Chapter 4.


	4. The Great Tournament, Part 2

**NOTE: Now that W.J. is now the only penguin in the Bean Titans, I guess that now he can be called by his actual [father's] name: Waddle.**

Chapter 4 — The Great Tournament, Part 2

_**(Quarter-finals)** MATCH 1: _Ears vs. Fortune.

Before this matchup, Ears thought about a strategy against Fortune. He knew that Regen was a rejuvenation spell that heals constantly over time, so he had to find a way to hit her hard enough so that she would need a lot of time to heal. He also thought about Fortune's offense. Ears presumed that he could handle her light and psychic skills, but if he could avoid her Black Magic, he could win the match.

"Begin." Sweet said, stepping back so the fighters could begin.

"Regen." Fortune murmured, casting the healing spell on herself.

_"As I thought..."_ Ears said. He pulled out the Shimo Staff and then created a clone of himself that held the Orb of Tornami. The both of them charged at Fortune with both Shen Gong Wu.

Fortune was in standby as they both came for her. Once they were close enough, Fortune acted on it. "Rains of Light, fall!" Fortune commanded many rays of light to fall upon both bunnies. The clone disappeared, dropping the Orb of Tornami.

Ears stood back up after the onslaught. _"Haven't seen that one yet..."_ he thought to himself. Ears then looked over to where the Orb of Tornami was... then he had another plan. "Time for Plan B..." Ears then jumped on the wall behind him. "Shimo Staff!" he yelled, using it as a pole to propel himself at a high speed, toward Fortune.

"I can stop you again, Ears... Rains of Light, fall!" Fortune said, hoping to repeat her attack.

"Not this time! _(focusing energy...)_ Tsunami Strike, Ice!" Ears rapidly rotated in midair, creating an icy forcefield around himself. He used it to deflect the rays of light and smash into Fortune; it was both a defensive and offensive technique. While Fortune was down, he grabbed the Orb of Tornami and used its power to create a flash flood of water, taking Fortune into it. Fortune held her breath, realizing that she was now underwater.

"Gills of Hamachi!" Ears called, putting on a neck brace of sorts to turn his skin into fish scales; he was now able to freely move and breathe underwater. He swam to grab the Shimo Staff he left behind, then he jumped over the surface of the water to take the Gills off. Ears jumped out high enough to grab the Orb of Tornami that floated in the center of the water. "Orb of Tornami, Ice!" Ears then froze **all** of the water, trapping Fortune in it. He then jumped up and used the Shimo Staff as a ball and chain to break all of the ice in one hit. Fortune had frostbite, so she had to give up the match. Ears was victorious.

_MATCH 2:_ Mooch vs. Durango.

"Psionic Beam Barrage!" Durango yelled out, firing many light blasts at Mooch to start the match.

Mooch stood right where he was and deflected all of the blasts. Mooch was never someone to be taken lightly, as he is a tough opponent. "You'll have to do better than that, Durango." Mooch said.

Durango used a Flash Step to get behind Mooch. Unfortunately, Mooch caught on and used his X-Strike "Genjutsu" technique. He hit Durango, but it only a substitution, as Durango managed to grab Mooch and throw him into the air.

Durango quickly zoomed to Mooch again, and then used a lot of his energy to transform into a "pod" of light. "Psionic Twister!" Durango shouted, charging against Mooch's chest and plummeting him on the ground, creating a release of light on the impact with a dust cloud.

When the dust started to clear, Durango saw a light blue shine, which only meant one thing...

"Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Mooch shouted, firing the fearsome attack at Durango.

Durango moved away at the last second, but suddenly, Mooch appeared and kicked him upward. Mooch then performed a series of "elevating" kicks to Durango's gut and chest, and then finished by wrapping himself around Durango to then descend to the floor while spiraling: it was the Secondary Lotus.

Durango could not get up after this attack, making Mooch the winner.

_MATCH 3:_ Waddle vs. Scorch.

Scorch was still worn out from his match with Felix, which made this match easier on Waddle.

"Flash Freeze!" Waddle shouted, hoping to get the match over with quickly. His snowflake hit Scorch, slowly halting all of the dragon's body. "Icy Wind!" Waddle said, using his follow-up technique to contain Scorch in a block of ice.

Sweet saw this effort on Waddle, who began to walk off. "The winner is—" Sweet halted, sensing Scorch's energy beginning to rage.

Waddle looked back to Scorch to see that the ice was melting. In a matter of seconds, an outburst of blue fire freed Scorch from the ice—he was now on his Unleashed Mode.

Scorch knew that he could only sustain this mode for a few seconds, so he used all of his energy to use his best attack: Blue Star Inferno. Scorch unleashed an immense blast of blue fire that is said if it connected with his target, it would burn his target even if he/she was standing ten feet away from the outside of the inferno.

Waddle thought he was finished until he remembered something while he was training with Felix. Waddle used the biggest outburst of energy that he could. "Antarctic Mirror!" Waddle shouted, summoning an entire wall of indestructible ice that acted on Scorch's Blue Star Inferno, reflecting it back at Scorch. Scorch was taken down by his own attack.

_"How is that possible...?"_ Sweet wondered, before declaring Waddle as the winner of the match. The Mirror faded out.

_MATCH 4:_ Hippie vs. Tracker.

"Ready, Hippie?" Sweet asked.

"Ready." he answered.

"Ready, Tracker?"

"No, I forfeit." Tracker said.

"Then Hippie will advance... are you okay with that?" Sweet asked him.

"Perfectly."

"Very well... Hippie advances to the semi-finals."

Tracker was bothered by something. He thought about Tiny because she was beat down pretty badly by Scorch in Stage Two. Tracker left the Danger Room and moved to the Healing Room to see Tiny. She was getting up out of the resting bed, after seeing that Tracker had forfeited. She had already been fully healed anyway.

"Why did you throw the match?" the chihuahua asked.

"I don't understand... how do you go on living without a family, or at least someone who loves you?" Tracker questioned her.

She looked at Tracker, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Think about it. For one, you're an orphan, no offense. But that's not the point... think about Mya and Sampson, and how they died. Mya, your sister, was a Teen Titan... up until the Acolytes killed her and most of the other Teen Titans. Sampson, your best friend, loved you... but he was killed by Wrinkle's lackeys. Both of those were relentless assaults, and as much as you couldn't bear to see them die, I couldn't stand it either. When you fought Scorch, I saw the look on your face... it was like you didn't have the will to fight anymore. I didn't like that "loveless" look. It's just—"

Tiny stopped Tracker by hugging him. "Shut up... just, shut up..." she whispered to him.

"What?" Tracker said.

"I know the story already... you forfeited for me, but you didn't have to do that to say that you cared for me."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I love you too, stupid!" Tiny blurted at him with her Hispanic accent, before giving him a kiss.

"Oh, okay... but that wasn't so romantic." Tracker told her.

"What did you expect?" Tiny asked.

"This." Tracker put his hands under her cheeks and kissed her passionately. This was a new feeling for her. He stopped after a few seconds. "Well...?"

"Yeah, that's a lot better." Tiny said.

* * *

_**(Semi-finals)** MATCH 1:_ Ears vs. Mooch.

After some time, Ears and Mooch were pretty exhausted. Mooch still had more energy though, so he acted on the oppotunity to use his Secondary Lotus on Ears.

Once Mooch had gotten to the part where he latched himself onto Ears, Ears reacted to this and spun them both in the opposite direction with his Tsunami Strike of Water. He eventually knocked Mooch off, landed safely, and picked up the Orb of Tornami. Ears now had to finish Mooch.

"I've been waiting to try this out..." Ears murmured, focusing his Tsunami Strike of Water again, but this time, he also included the power of the Orb of Tornami. Ears engulfed himself inside of a "pod" of rushing water. "Tornami Twister!" Ears shouted, charging at Mooch with this technique.

Mooch saw Ears coming in the pod. "Ka-me-ha-me-HA!" Mooch yelled, firing the wave at Ears. Unfortunately, Ears could freely dodge the Kamehameha and still hit Mooch, pushing him against the wall.

Once Ears had succeeded with this attack, he performed his Aquatic Insignia technique afterwards, to finish Mooch off. Ears won this match, still undefeated.

_MATCH 2:_ Waddle vs. Hippie.

Through the first three minutes of the match, Hippie had the upper hand, using his blinding agility with the Sword of the Storm and the Blade of the Nebula. After using his Typhoon Boom on Waddle, Hippie thought he had the match won, preparing to take him out with a speedy kick.

"Not this time... Ice Rink!" Waddle shouted, changing the entire floor of the Danger Chamber to ice. Hippie was now defenseless, as he could not stand up on the slippery ice. Waddle won the match with his Flash Freeze + Icy Wind combo.

* * *

**_(FINAL MATCH)_** Ears vs. Waddle. Before this match, both combatants were fully healed.

Waddle could not believe that he made it this far in the tournament. It is now said that he could be the one to end Ears's undefeated streak.

After ten minutes into the match, both Ears and Waddle were greatly exhausted. They both then thought about the same thing: _Ears: I guess I need to step it up another level... / Waddle: Time to end this!"_ Waddle bursted with energy again, but it was different that the last time he used it against Scorch. Waddle had gained his Legendary Power, raising the Antarctic Mirror again. Ears, on the other hand, found his Ascended Legendary strength as with Scorch and Canyon, Wudai. Ears also gained the Kajin Charm, his elemental Shen Gong Wu that drastically increases the power of all his water and ice moves, when called upon.

They both could only sustain these forms in little time, so they both used one final assault against each other. Ears used the power of the Kajin Charm (in this form) to combine the powers of the Orb of Tornami and the Shimo Staff. He created the Rime Tide Wand, using it to command a fierce current of water and ice to rush his target. Waddle used his Crystal Storm on the entire Mirror to send about one hundred giant icicles to attack Ears, plus, what he called his "trump card".

After both of these forces collided, the entire Danger Chamber was covered in a dense, cold mist. Eventually, most of the mist settled, revealing that Ears was frozen solid... and that Waddle was barely standing.

"The winner of the tournament... is Waddle!" Sweet announced.

Most of the Bean Titans couldn't believe it—Waddle ended Ears's undefeated streak.

Waddle fell over, happy about his victory.

Sweet thawed Ears out. "Congratulations, Ears... you have fought valiantly in this tournament. Your undefeated streak has come to an end, but it will be recognized. Amazing work."

"Thanks..." Ears said faintly.

Waddle walked over with a hand to Ears. Ears grabbed it, being helped up by Waddle.

"Good fight." Waddle said.

"Yeah, same here." Ears responded.

Ears's undefeated streak of 2+ years goes into the Titans Hall of Fame.

**/-/**

There is still more to come in this three-year break.


	5. The Den of the Zodiac

Chapter 5 — The Den of the Zodiac

Two days passed after the tournament. Some of the Bean Titans began to miss the action that they were in, outside of training. There was always trouble, as they were always given the opportunity to stop it. Now, ever since Wrinkle has started his temporary "No Confrontations" pact of three years, there has been no sign of havoc anywhere—not even from the Acolytes.

At noon time, Sweet saw Mooch in the Garage, loading up his car.

"What'cha doing there, son?" Sweet asked him.

"I'm going to go to NASA for a week." he answered.

"Why that long?"

"For some 'self-reflection'." That was Mooch's way of saying "I'm going to train alone."

"Okay, I understand. Good luck."

Soon, Mooch drove into the underground tunnel of the Tower that led into Galveston.

_"I wonder how Lucy feels when Mooch goes off alone like that..."_ Sweet thought.

* * *

Four days passed. Sweet thought that he needed to do something, so he thought back on his to-do list. He remembered one thing, going to look for Scorch afterwards. He was on the roof.

"Scorch." Sweet called.

The dragon turned around. "Yes?"

"What was it you said several months ago, about some cave you found in Mt. Everest?"

"When the Acolytes ambushed us?" Scorch asked.

"Yeah."

"Let me see... I was sent into some mysterious cave; it had these ten gates, with a symbol over each of them. Then there was a pedestal... probably for a sword. That's all I remember."

Sweet pondered on it. "Maybe the Legendary 12 should go check it out, now that there's nothing we have to worry about. It probably has some secrets."

"Hey, it's your call." Scorch said.

Eventually, Sweet assembled all of the Legendary 12 in the Mission Room to tell them about investigating the cave in Mt. Everest. There was no argument with that; apparently, they were all dying to do something "productive" as well. After the short meeting, the twelve of them boarded the B-Jet and flew toward the Pacific Ocean.

* * *

Within a few hours, the twelve of them arrived at Mt. Everest. They found themselves in a heavy blizzard, making it hard for them to find the cave that Scorch found. Luckily, they had Aurora, who was able to manipulate any form of the ice element. As he cleared away the blizzard, Dotty used a radar to find out where the cave was. Soon, she found it; the entrance to the cave settled in the summit of the mountain. The Legendary 12 exited the B-Jet and moved to enter the cave.

After walking down a long flight of stairs, they reached the central den of the cave, which was just as Scorch described. It was a sacred chamber of sorts. They saw the ten stone gates with the symbols over them, and the pedestal that looks to be the placeholder of a sword.

"This must be the place..." Sweet said.

_"Why does this place seem peculiar to me?"_ Dotty wondered, as this place seemed to her like something she went through in her studies.

Hippity was looking over the gates, trying to make out the symbols. "What do theses signs mean, anyway?" he asked, unable to decipher the symbols.

Fancy walked up next to him and looked for herself. "Wait a second..." she said, "these symbols are written in Chinese."

"How can you tell?" Mystic asked.

"When I was little, I didn't go to school in Chinatown for nothing. English was my given language, but I learned how to read in ten different languages."

Dotty's mind sparked after remembering something through her studies. "Fancy, those symbols... can you read them for me?" she requested.

"Yeah." Fancy looked to the westernmost gate and began to read the Chinese symbols from left to right. "Let's see... _(she points at the far left gate; she continues to point at the rest afterwards)_ that's Fire... Water... Earth... Air... Thunder... Ice... Light... Darkness... Wood... and Metal. The ten elements."

Dotty exhaled sharply.

"What is it, Dots?" Spunky questioned her.

"Impossible... this place..." she murmured.

"You've seen it before?" Sweet interrogated.

"Not with my own eyes. This is the Den of the Zodiac; it is said to be an unmarked legend—one without existence. I don't understand how is it here, within Mt. Everest. Only stories have been told about it."

"Wait. You said the Den of the **Zodiac**, right? Shouldn't there be twelve representations instead of ten?" Mac inquired.

"There **are** twelve." Dotty answered. "These ten elements are ten of those insignias. For the remaining two, a great puzzle and mystery would have to be unraveled to discover them. The legend says: 'For those who are able to open the gates and unite the pieces of the puzzle, a great treasure will manifest itself on the pedestal... and only the Chosen One can wield it.'"

"Looks like we're gonna find out if a sword really goes on that pedestal. How do we start out, Dotty?" Sweet said.

Dotty moved over to an ancient floor panel in the center of the Den. "I can only tell you guys a little bit about the puzzle; primarily, I can tell you how to open the gates. Only a Black Mage can open the gates by using his or her magical power on this panel to a specific extent. Once that limit is met, the gates will open themselves to us."

"So I guess I'm up for this..." Floppity said, kneeling down on the center panel.

"Yes, but be warned, Floppity... you mustn't break through the limit."

"Why not? It just needs a bit of juice, doesn't it?" Floppity acted too hastily and used too much of her magical energy on the panel.

"Wait, don't!" Dotty shrieked.

Floppity was suddenly enclosed in an energy sphere that slowly began to crush Floppity's body. The gates had opened, but she cried out in distress because of her haste.

"Mystic! This sphere is crushing her! Use your force against it!" Dotty said, as Mystic used her telekinesis to halt the crushing force for the moment.

"How are we gonna save her?" Hippity asked.

"The only way that she'll be freed is if we go through all ten of the elemental trials ahead; we need to find the hidden doors that lead to the elemental shrines at the ends of the Gate realms. It won't be easy, as the trials can be perplexing and hazardous... this may take quite a while."

"Not if we all split up and take a gate. Besides, Mystic has to stay and keep Floppity alive." Aurora said.

"He's right, Dotty." Sweet said. "No matter how hard these trials are, we can't lose Floppity again. Let's see... it would be best if we go with our most comfortable elements. Fancy, call out the gates again."

"All right." Fancy pointed at the gates again. "Fire."

"I'll go with that one. Titans, godspeed." Sweet said, before entering the Fire Gate, in which flames bursted out of it upon his entry. An effect like this happened on every gate.

Dotty entered the Water Gate, even though she did not have the element herself. Hippity ran into the Earth Gate in a hurry to save his "damsel in distress". The others caught on to the program and moved to a gate: Fleece (Air), Canyon (Thunder), Aurora (Ice), Mac (Light), Kuku (Darkness), Spunky (Wood), and Fancy (Metal; not her element).

The transparent force that was slowly crushing Floppity in the sphere got stronger. Mystic had to increase her strength to keep the pressure from crushing Floppity.

_"Hurry, guys..."_ Mystic said.

* * *

All of the Gates go against beyond reality bounds, and place those who dare to enter them in an entirely different world. After entering the Gates, the Titans had no idea of what was in store for them in the Gate realms.

The Fire Gate: a relentless and rampart landscape of active volcanoes and flaming geysers. Flames and lava bursted out from almost any possible location. Sweet had to stay on guard the entire time, as one little mistake could be fatal.

The hidden door awaited him at the bottom of the largest and most active volcano. The shrine behind the door looked like a circular hall that looked to be something like the inside of the Remiem Temple (Final Fantasy X), but only five times bigger. Inside the shrine (each of the elemental shrines are similar), there was a panel on the back wall that looked just like the one that was on the floor in the Den. When Sweet walked to it, he knew that he did not have magical power, but he used the next best thing: his own energy. He put his hand on the panel and applied heat to it. Eventually, his hand burned on the panel, causing it to shine bright red. Then, a giant clear sphere hovered over the entire room; it had the fire symbol in it, glowing in the same color. Once this had manifested, a quick and thin golden ray zoomed toward and passed through the entrance/exit to the shrine (the same concept goes for the rest of the gates). Sweet assumed that he was done.

The Water Gate: a realm that is almost completely engulfed in raging, rushing water. Whirlpools, twisters and tsunamis appear randomly. For this occasion, Dotty had an Air Necklace handy so that she had free use of respiration underwater.

She eventually found the door to the water shrine; it was on the bottom of the endless ocean, at the base of the deepest trench. The shrine was not drenched in water as the trials were before. Dotty touched the wall panel with a Water Gem, causing the water symbol to center itself over the room inside of a clear sphere, glowing in a deep blue color.

The Earth Gate: a great, yet barren and rocky mountainous region that quaked ruthlessly, causing numerous land shifts, rockslides and fissures that upset the balance of the plain. Oddly, sandstorms would accumulate from the dense haze that permeated the air of the realm, keeping the ability to breathe at a minimum. This was a challenge for Hippity.

Luckily, he managed to find the shrine's doors at the peak of the tallest, yet dangerous mountain. Hippity used his Meteor Crush—a powerful, bone-rattling punch with the use of the earth element—on the wall panel. It did not do any damage to the panel, but did break a circle of the wall around it. The earth symbol rested on top of the room within a sphere, glowing in a golden brown color.

The Air Gate: a vast, but windy city in the sky that is swallowed whole by the eye of an enormous hurricane. Because of this, unforgivingly fierce winds blow through the city, not to mention that it is surrounded and overrun by over a thousand tornadoes. Fleece had to summon her Nimbus cloud to help her navigate through the sky city.

She found the shrine doors at the bottom of the largest tornado, which was in the center of the city. The tornado was a facade, as Fleece discovered that the tornado was like the sun—it gave all of the other tornadoes an "universal orbit" to follow. Inside of the shrine, Fleece used her Angel's Wing ability on the wall panel, in which she forges a magical white wing out of thin air and uses it primarily to heal her allies. The ceiling sphere revealed itself and held the air symbol in it, which shined in a bright pink color.

The Thunder Gate: a land of plains that is subdued within a relentless storm. Thunder and lightning rage all over the plains at destructive proportions, creating craters in the ground. Canyon was a magnetic beacon to the electricity; it attracted to him as if he were this fifty foot tall metal rod. He had to be careful.

Eventually, Canyon found the shrine doors when a gigantic lightning bolt crashed into the ground, revealing it from underneath the ground. Canyon used his lightning to make the "chandelier" appear; the thunder symbol within it glowed in a golden yellow color.

The Ice Gate: an icy tundra shrouded in a very heavy blizzard, covering almost all sight of the environment. Aurora was the right person for this job, as he was able to withstand the cold temperatures below zero easily.

Aurora soon found an ice castle after being slightly startled when the blizzard calmed down. It was actually the entrance to the hidden shrine. Inside, he blew icy breath on the wall panel and made the chandelier appear with the ice symbol, which glowed in a light turquoise color.

The Light Gate: an endless chamber of bright light blinds all who enter the realm. As a result of this, Mac had no sense of direction. Luckily for him, he had Nirvana within him, who always knew how to guide him to a sense of peace. She told him to close his eyes and let her navigate him to the door.

By instilling his trust in Nirvana, was he able to find the shrine. Inside, he created a sphere of light energy and touched the wall panel with it. The chandelier manifested itself, containing the light symbol that glowed in a pale, but fluorescent baby blue light.

The Darkness Gate: a realm that is completely illuminated in shadows and purple "dark matter". Except for the "matter", there was no light in the realm. Like Mac (initially), Kuku was lost, until she realized that she had something that could be useful. She powered up to her Legendary Power and used her strongest move, Fulminating Darkness, straight upward. The pale green blast revealed the much of the realm as a result.

She found the shrine's doors and entered it. Kuku found the wall panel and used a Dark Fusion Blast upon it, revealing the chandelier of darkness, with its symbol glowing in a purple color.

The Wood Gate: a realm which appeared to Spunky to be a quiet, yet immense forest. In actual terms, the entire forest was an illusion, which meant that Spunky had to find the **one method** that would help him find the spot where the shrine's doors were.

Spunky overcame the illusion and found the shrine on a great tree stump after all of the trees disappeared because of the illusion. He hit the wall panel inside with his Porcupine Kendo. The wood symbol inside of the sphere glowed in a lime green color.

The Metal Gate: a realm within an unorthodox dome of sorts. There were places in the dome where the steel floor acted as quicksand, seeking to meld someone completely into the floor... and where deadly titanium stalagmites would pop from all directions. That named only a couple of the problems. In other words, the dome was designed as a death trap. It was a good thing that Fancy was a cat; her reflexes could help avoid the sudden obstacles.

She eventually found the entrance to the shrine on the top floor of the dome. Inside, Fancy was frustrated because she did not have anything of the metal element to activate the wall panel. But when she let out burst of lightning, all of the electricity was attracted to the wall panel. She saw that even conductivity could work with metal. The chandelier appeared, showing the metal symbol that glowed in a silver color.

* * *

Back in the Den...

_"I can't hold it much longer...!"_ Mystic thought, trying her best to keep Floppity from being crushed by the sphere that contained her.

When she was about to give up, ten golden rays of light danced around the Den and then simultaneously materialized into the floor panel that was underneath Floppity. When this happened, the sphere of pressure released Floppity and all of the Legendary 12 were altogether again.

Hippity kneeled down to Floppity. "Are you okay?" he asked his wife.

"I think so... I just keep forgetting that I have ghost powers. I could've just easily slipped out of that ball."

"As long as you're all right... that's all I care about." Hippity hugged her close.

Sweet looked at the pedestal; it had been glowing for a minute already. When the glowing stopped, the treasure was revealed. "Looks like we were right..." Sweet said to the group, noticing a sword in the pedestal and its sheath near it.

Dotty walked up to the pedestal and saw a glowing message. She read it: "Until this sword finds the Chosen One, all others who dare to wield it will find this sword to be a **_heavy_** burden."

"Why is there emphasis on 'heavy' in this message?" Fleece wondered.

"It's probably just trying to scare us; it doesn't mean a thing." Sweet said ambiguously, grasping the handle of the sword and pulling it out of the pedestal. "See?"

Suddenly, the sword vibrated and somehow grew too heavy for Sweet to hold it.

"What just happened?" Mystic asked.

Sweet was trying his best to pick the sword back up, but could not. "I don't know! Grrrrrr..."

"Let me try." Hippity said. He grabbed the sword in Sweet's place and tried to lift it up. Even for Hippity, who was the powerhouse of the Legendary 12, the sword was heavy for him... although he could barely lift it up. "Yeah... this is hard." Hippity told the group.

"I guess that means that none of us here could be the Chosen One." Mac summated.

Canyon's mind sparked for a second. "But..." he started, waving his finger to begin his thought.

"But what?" Spunky asked.

"Maybe someone in the Bean Titans **could** be the Chosen One."

"You might be right..." Dotty replied, "but we still would need a couple of hints to narrow it down. We don't want to test the sword with all of the 60+ members of the Bean Titans."

Once the word "hints" was spoken, the glowing message revealed more information. Dotty read it again: "It is a teenage male in the Bean Titans."

"Well, that narrows it down to almost... twenty people." Floppity accounted.

"All right, Titans. We now know what we have to do: Hippity, I hope you can handle the exercise you're about to get, because you're gonna be handing the sword to those twenty Titans. Titans, let's get back to the Tower." Sweet announced.

Mac chuckled.

"What's funny Mac?" Sweet asked him, smiling.

"You love doing that, do you? The 'Big Leader' decrees to his team; it's almost a hobby to you." Mac implied.

"You could say that."

* * *

Within a few hours, the Legendary 12 return to Titans Tower with the sword. Sweet waited until the next day to make the announcement about the sword to all of the teenage males of the Bean Titans. The "candidates" for the sword were: Mooch (absent), Slowpoke, Bongo, Congo, Cheeks, Ears, Hippie, Sly, Scaly, Tuffy, Tracker, Rufus, Luke, Fetch, Rover, Crunch, Rocket, Jabber, Durango and Thunderbolt.

On the first day, the most eager of the group of candidates (Bongo, Slowpoke, Tuffy, Rufus, Luke, Rover, Crunch, Rocket, Jabber and Durango) wanted to see if they were the Chosen One. Unfortunately, it was realized that none of them could have been the Chosen One, as the sword grew heavy on almost all of them; Crunch, being a shark, surprised everyone when he revealed to them that he could function as land creatures could, not solely as a marine animal.

On the next (second) day, all of the rest of the group tried their luck with the sword. There was still no evidence of the Chosen One, even when two of the best candidates, Sly and Hippie, handled the sword.

Mooch returned to Titans Tower from the Garage underground. He walked into the Main Hall to see all of the Bean Titans gathered around.

"Damn it. There's still no one here that could be the Chosen One..." Sweet said.

"Did I miss something?" Mooch asked the Titans.

"That's right, Sweet! We forgot about Mooch; he's the only one who hasn't tried it out yet!" Fleece exclaimed.

"So what? If no one here had any luck with this sword, what chance does he have?" Sweet bluntly muttered.

"Where'd it come from?" Mooch asked his father.

"Mt. Everest. Here..." Sweet tossed the sword over to Mooch with a thin spider webbing. "Nothing will probably happen, anyways."

The sword was heading over Mooch's head. He jumped to catch it, and when he grasped the handle in midair... something happened. The sword glimmered in a bright golden color and changed to what appeared to be its normal color, jet black.

Mystic sensed a change and turned around to see that Mooch held the sword with ease. "Sweet... take a look at this." she told him.

He and all of the Titans turned to see Mooch. The sheath of the sword levitated itself and contained the sword in it. The sword then rested itself on Mooch's back.

"Okay, what just happened?" Mooch questioned, confused.

"What do you mean? You're the Chosen One, Mooch; that's **your** sword now. Congratulations." Sweet told him.

"Seriously? All right then."

After all of this, the Bean Titans scattered to attend to their own businesses.

**/-/**

Mooch is now the Chosen One of the Z Sword.

There's still more...


	6. A New Beginning

**AN: I don't like cliffhangers. :\**

Chapter 6 — A New Beginning

Over a year passed after Mooch was realized as the Chosen One of the Z Sword. He started to get accustomed to the sword, but he was still was not ready to use it for combat. He thought that finding a sword as legendary as this one was, meant that there were secrets waiting to be found. Until Mooch could find some of those secrets, he would not use the sword against anyone.

Meanwhile, Sweet was in the Memory Room looking over times of the past. Mystic walked in the room with a guest.

"Sweet, we have a visitor. He has something that'll help us out." she said to him.

"Hello." Sweet greeted the guest. He was a teenaged ape who was built like a boxer; he was quite buff, wearing a white shirt and red 'surfer' shorts. He had a sharp mind, like Mac.

"You're Sweet, right?" he asked.

"Yes."

"My name is Boomer Norway. I've heard about Titans X's situation... if their up to taking in new members of the team, they have me."

"Hmm... not to be the bearer of bad news, but this is kind of a touchy subject right now. The eight members in Titans X had their headquarters destroyed by the Acolytes, the evil organization that killed the rest of the team. The eight of them are almost living as normal people would; they're living a hotel inside of San Francisco. In other words, ever since the apocalyptic accident, they have almost lost the will to fight."

"That's why I wanna help them. Maybe there's a way we can not only help Titans X, but also to zero in on the Acolytes without confrontation with them."

Mystic widened her eyes, surprised at how Boomer was speaking to Sweet.

Sweet thought about it for a second. "Okay... we are on a three-year break from any fights with those Acolytes or Wrinkle's syndicate... I've got it! They've managed to distract us before and send a few Titans over to Asia while the Legendary 12 were busy, and if they keep that up, eventually, we'll crumble just as Titans X has. Boomer, there **is** a way to solve everything, and here it is. Mystic, alert Dotty and the rest of the Legendary 12... were building bases around the world."

Mystic was speechless for a second. "What? Is that even possible?" Mystic shrieked.

"It is. Remember how this Tower was put out on the Gulf of Mexico? I think that we can use the same concept in different places around Earth. And here's a bonus..." Sweet turned to Boomer. "Boomer, when you find someone in Titans X, tell them about this idea... because if Dotty gives the okay about it, we'll give you guys a base as well, but on the moon."

"Okay, I must be dreaming..." Mystic sighed.

"So... what do you want me to do now?" Boomer asked.

"Stay here to hear Dotty's decision." Sweet told him.

As much as Mystic thought that Sweet was insane, she mentally told all of the Legendary 12 about his idea. In the mean time, Sweet escorted Boomer to Dotty, who in the super-computer room when she heard about Sweet's idea.

"You do know that this won't take less than a week, right?" Dotty asked Sweet.

"I know, but we all are on a break here. We need to do something, instead of sit around here at the main Tower. Besides, nothing will happen with any of the Titans if the Legendary 12 leave for this last remaining year. Come to think of it, it won't take that long either."

Dotty sighed. "All right, Sweet. I'm gonna have to link the Tower's data with the Watcher's technology so that we can position everything. Anything after that is up to us."

"Great!" Sweet turned to Boomer. "All right Boomer, you're set. Go to San Francisco, find Frisbee or someone else in Titans X, and spread the word."

"Hold on." Dotty alerted Sweet.

"What?"

"Why should he have to travel there by foot or vehicle? It just so happens that I've built a teleporter using the Watcher's technology." Dotty pointed out a great, light blue transport circle in the back of the super-computer room. "I can warp someone practically anywhere with this. If he wants to try it out, he can."

"How about it, Boomer?" Sweet said.

"Sure." he replied, stepping inside of the circle.

"All right, Boomer. Just relax while I punch in the coordinates of San Francisco... there you go."

Within an instant, Boomer disappeared from the transport circle.

"Wow... that's effective." Sweet said.

"I know." Dotty responded. "Well, let's get to work."

* * *

Boomer was successful in finding and joining Titans X, and telling them about possibly creating a Moon Base. Frisbee called Sweet, telling him that he and the rest of Titans X were ready for any call to action.

Meanwhile, Sweet had blindfolded himself in the Mission Room, with twelve colored darts in his hands to throw at the world map on the wall. Once he threw them all, he called the Legendary 12 in to show them what was next on the plan. He gave them each a colored pencil, corresponding to the darts on the map.

"Why are we holding these colored pencils... and why are we facing the map?" Mac asked.

Sweet sighed. "All right, look at the color of your pencil and find the dart that matches that color." Sweet explained.

"You're insane." Mystic blurted out.

"I know." Sweet responded. "These are the locations where the Towers will go."

Fleece looked at her dart (white). She narrowed her eyes, seeing that it was over the map. "How do you explain my location, Sweet?"

"Hmm... I don't know—in the sky?"

Dotty input the locations into her wristwatch. "Got it. The locations we have are: outside of New York City, in the San Francisco Bay, in the Hudson Bay, in the Pacific Ocean, in the sky, outside Tokyo, in Egypt, in Barcelona, near the Melody Castle, near both the North and South Poles, and within the Amazon."

The twelve of them soon understood what they had to do. Before they left that night, they told Sly (the captain of the Bean Titans under them) about where they were going. He understood about the responsiblity that was placed on him at that moment. He had to make sure that nothing happened with the Bean Titans while they were gone.

**/-/**

Sorry about the subtleties again. The point of this was to show that Titans X was back for action, and that the Titans are going global.

Almost done with the three years. Next is the fun part. :)

Review, please!


	7. House Party, Part 1

Chapter 7 — House Party, Part 1

Mooch was alone on the roof of the Tower before 7:00 AM. His brothers followed him there, which was strange because neither of the four would wake up this early in the morning.

"What're you doing up here?" Slowpoke asked.

"Why are you guys up this early?" Mooch questioned in return.

"We need something to do..." Bongo said.

"Then we're on the same page."

"So we're just gonna look at the sunrise until we think of something?" Cheeks said.

"Yep." Congo answered.

After a few minutes, Sly stepped out of the elevator to see the five brothers. "What're you guys doing up here?" Sly asked.

"Just thinking." Mooch replied.

"Hey, why don't we ask dad about what we can do?" Slowpoke pitched.

"Um... actually, he's in the Amazon 'fixing his past'." Sly answered. He had to cover up what the Legendary 12 were really doing; although, a few of the things he made up were true.

"What about mom?" Bongo said next.

"In Vermont, to her old home."

"Aurora?" Congo asked.

"He's at the North Pole doing the same as your father. While were at this, let me go ahead and tell you about the rest. Mystic is visiting her castle in Ireland, reminiscing about her parents (true). Mac said that he had some business to attend to in Spain (true). Kuku is in France, getting re-accustomed to her old home. Hippity's up in Montana, seeing how much things had changed. Floppity is in Canada, trying to find out about why she has an insane father. **_*sighs*_** Canyon's in the Grand Canyon again. Fancy—"

"Let me guess... in New York, since everyone else is at their birth homes?" Congo said.

"Nope. She's in Asia, learning about Chinese and Japanese customs (true). Spunky and Dotty are in California. In other words, all of the Legendary 12 are not here."

Slowpoke smiled. "Then this can only mean one thing..." he spoke.

"Uhh... we panic over the fact that our 12 greatest heroes have abandoned us?" Bongo guessed.

Slowpoke looked at Bongo as if he gave a dumb answer, which it was. "Okay... for one, they didn't abandon us. Two, NO, banana-for-brains! It's party time!"

"Well, the baddies are minding their own business..." said Congo.

"And the Legendary 12 are busy." Cheeks summated.

Mooch smirked. "For once, Slowpoke has a good idea."

"Thank you... hey!" Slowpoke responded.

"I guess I'll go ahead and tell everyone." Sly said.

"BANZAI!" Cheeks and Congo yelled out, jumping off of the Tower into the innermost river of water with only their undergarments on.

"I think they're partying too hard... hey! Put your shorts back on!" Bongo shouted, chasing after them.

"Hey, Mooch. Why don't you help Sly out with spreading the word?" Slowpoke suggested.

"All right." Mooch replied, following Sly back inside of the Tower.

"In the meantime... cannonball!" Slowpoke exclaimed jumping in the water after his brothers.

* * *

**_(7:30 AM, inside the Tower)_**

"Hey Durango!" Sly whispered loudly.

Durango opened the door, trudging on the way to it. "What, Sly? You know that this isn't the time I wake up..."

"I know, but I need you to wake up Thunderbolt and the self-proclaimed 'Oracle Twins'."

"Wait a minute, red flag... I can get T-Bolt to wake up, but the girls need their beauty sleep."

Sly sighed. _"Oy, you horses..._ well, you guys know how to handle your girls, so do what you have to. We have big plans today. Meet me in the living room."

Sly left the room. Durango went over to Thunderbolt's bed and shook him a little to wake him up.

"T-Bolt..." Durango called.

"Who? What? Oh, Durango. I thought I was still in my dream." Thunderbolt uttered.

"I noticed. Hey, you know how the girls wake us up, right?"

"Oh yeah... I love it." They were talking about how Mina and Tina would wake up before Durango and Thunderbolt, sneak beside their beds, and give them pecks of kisses until they wake up.

"Yeah, me too. How's about we repay them the favor?"

Durango and Thunderbolt crept to the girls' bedsides, leaned in, and began to peck-kiss their lips. Within a few seconds, Mina and Tina opened their eyes and brought their boyfriends' heads in to kiss them back.

_"They had this planned, didn't they?"_ Durango wondered.

"Durango, even though you did a good job of it, don't steal our idea." Mina said. "And yes, we did have this planned."

"Wow... you two are even psychic in your sleep..." Thunderbolt uttered.

"What'd you expect?" Tina asked.

Durango told them about what Sly said about "today's plans".

Meanwhile, Mooch entered the Suites to wake up the first person on his mind, Lucy (age 17). The two of them are in a relationship.

"Lucy... are you up?" Mooch asked, knocking on the door.

"Yes..." Lucy said, opening the door.

_"Whoa..."_ Mooch thought to himself, seeing Lucy in a lacy, light yellow nightgown. Much of her crimson hair was in a long braid that reached her lower back. She stood in the doorway seductively, with her hands on the sides of the doorway.

She took her right hand, and moved her fingers around Mooch's chest. "So... what's up, Moochie?"

Mooch exhaled steadily, in content while feeling her touch. "Can you wake your brother up and come up to the living room? We have something planned for tonight..."

"Sure thing..." she answered, slowly moving back into her room and closing the door.

"Oh man, Lucy-goosy..." Mooch sighed in pleasure once she closed the door. That was the first time that he had seen Lucy acting sexy. After another minute, Mooch was outside of Felix's room when his wristwatch beeped; it was Sly contacting him. They liked to talk in "walkie-talkie" style.

"Mooch... come in, over." Sly said.

"What's up, Sly? Over."

"Tracker says that his sister isn't in his room... can you check Felix's room? Over."

"Yeah. Hold on... over." Mooch knocked on the door... there was no answer. He slowly opened the door and saw Felix and Bonnie (both age 8) watching TV. "Um, Bonnie... _*she looks*_ you were just sleeping in here, right?" he asked.

"Sleeping and cuddling..." Bonnie responded, smiling and leaning on Felix.

"Is there something wrong?" Felix asked.

Mooch held up his wristwatch. "I think her brother needs to talk with her."

Bonnie got out of the bed and listened in on Mooch's wristwatch.

"GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HIS ROOM!" Tracker's voice yelled, making her, Mooch and Felix jump.

"Figures he'd have to say something..." Bonnie muttered, walking out of the room.

"Felix, we need everyone in the living room ASAP." Mooch said.

Felix turned off his TV and got up out of the bed, moving toward the door with an upset look.

"What's wrong?" Mooch asked.

"I swear... if Tracks gets all worked up about me and Bonnie again, I'm gonna tell him off myself." Felix continued out of the door.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

Soon, everyone else in the Bean Titans were gathered in the grand living room to hear about "today's plans". Sweet's sons and Sly stood in front of gigantic plasma screen TV.

"All right. Here's the deal, everyone." Sly said first. "The Legendary 12 are busy, and we have nothing to do, right?"

"Wrong." Mooch said.

"And ya know why? Because we're gonna be chillin' until they get back."

"That's right... PARTY TIME!" Slowpoke boasted.

A murmuring wave of voices sounded upon their words.

"Come on, everyone. We deserved this break for a reason..." Bongo said.

"If we pass this up now—" Congo began.

"—this probably won't happen again." Cheeks finished.

"So what do you say? Everywhere around the Tower is a party zone."

The Puffin Twins stepped forward. "WE'RE SETTING UP THE POOLS!" they both shouted, quickly flying off in the elevator's direction.

"We're going with them." Rocket and Jabber simultaneously said.

"I guess Felix and I can be the DJs." Waddle said.

Scorch walked up to his son. "We adults will get out of your way. So Sly, I will set up the bar for the adults; that's myself, your mother (Pouch)... and Roam? Wow, it's just three of us?"

"Everyone else, let's get busy... in setting up the greatest house party this Tower has ever seen." Mooch stated.

Durango suddenly pulled Thunderbolt aside, by the shirt.

"Ow... you didn't have to pull me so hard." Thunderbolt said.

"Sorry, but I have a plan about this party tonight."

"Okay, spill."

"All right." Durango looks around and then talks at a low level. "I know that we aren't 18 yet, but I think it wouldn't hurt if we 'experiment' with the girls for a while."

"I'm up for that." Thunderbolt responded.

Coincidentally, Tina had the same idea, pulling Mina over into the kitchen. "Hey Mina," she whispered, "I think that when... maybe 10:00 at night comes around, that we should give our boys the time of their lives. They've been faithful to us, and let's both face it, full heat came early on us."

"I know, that's why I'm quiet right now; I don't wanna pounce on them too early..." Mina said.

* * *

Hours later, the Tower was set up for a no-holds barred party. Everyone was waiting on Sly's signal.

"Wait for it... wait for it..." Sly murmured. His watch beeped. "Hit it, Fireworks!"

A black bear (about Felix's age) fired sparkling beams of light into the sky. The lights bursted like actual fireworks, hence his name.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again: PARTY TIME!" Slowpoke shouted, turning on the radio to full blast (sounding around Titans Island and in the Tower), to **_"Conga"_**.

**/-/**

Don't worry, it gets better...


	8. House Party, Part 2

Chapter 8 — House Party, Part 2

**_(8:00 PM, in the grand living room)_**

"Everybody, get down on the dance floor!" Felix said on the microphone from the DJ set.

"How's everybody doing? It's your one and only DJ team: ForWard!" Waddle announced. They used the first letter of both their names and thought of the first name that came to mind.

"We got your beats, the _*wiky-wiky*_, and all your favorite sounds. All right y'all, here's more tunes comin' at ya!" Felix said.

The party was everywhere, and was claimed as "multi-functional". There was dancing in the grand living room, which had turned itself into its own night club. Some Titans were in the Zone, for the pool party and the RPG party in the Game Room. Even the three adults were having fun too.

Soon, the time was 9:55 PM. Durango found Thunderbolt, prepared to put their plan into action.

Mina and Tina were near the elevator from the living room.

"There you two are." Durango said. "What's wrong? Are you not having a good time, or what?"

_"How're you holding out?" _Mina said telepathically to Tina, who was almost breathing heavily, staring at Thunderbolt.

_"Oh, God... I can't take it anymore; I want him now."_ she responded.

Mina agreed with her, then looked at Durango. She spoke openly now. "Boys, how much do you know about heat?"

"Heat? It's warm or hot... thermal energy is created... fast friction by the hands—" Thunderbolt guessed.

"Not that heat..." Tina said.

"What do you mean then?" Durango asked.

"We'll show you..." Mina murmured sensually. Both girls led their boyfriends into the elevator. They took them down to the Suites (housing rooms, 3rd section of the Tower).

Thunderbolt realized what was going on. "Oh... Durango? I think I know what **heat **means now..."

"I do too. Brace yourself..." Durango said.

Mina and Tina pushed the boys into the room and onto the nearest bed. When Durango and Thunderbolt looked back at their girlfriends, they were getting quite amused at what they saw. Mina and Tina were slowly taking each other's shirts off. After that, they closed the door, locked it, and jumped in the bed with the boys. They did not come out of that room for the next **couple of hours**.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bonnie borrowed Felix for awhile after the horses made off to get a room. The two of them went into Felix's room again, but only to watch their favorite movie, Lady and the Tramp. It was the movie that they themselves could relate to. After a while, the movie reached the part where both dogs were eating spaghetti.

Bonnie leaned against Felix, who then pulled her in closer to him. Suddenly, Tracker bursted into the room. Apparently, he had been spying on them ever since the movie started; when the "good part" came, Tracker had to come in.

"Bonnie?" Tracker called. Both his little sister and Felix turned around, pausing the movie.

"Dude, ever heard of knocking?" Felix asked bluntly.

Tracker did not like his tone, which meant that he was about to be stubbornly brutal. "You know what? I'm gonna—" Tracker began to threaten Felix, who knew what was coming.

"Do what—hold down your sister for the rest of your life?" Felix backtalked. Bonnie gasped because she did not know what Tracker could have done to him. Any time Tracker would get into an argument, there was always a good chance that he would use force to get what he wanted.

"What was that?" Tracker asked as a warning.

Felix stood his ground. "Dude, we are on a break here... can't you lay off and live a little? Look, just because your dad isn't here, doesn't mean you can take over—no, no, **overdo** his job. No offense, but he doesn't care much, anyway..."

"Now wait just a—"

"No!" Felix interrupted again. "Shut up, I'm not done. Another thing, Bon knows that we're young, so don't look in too much on us. Besides, your dad didn't stop you with Tiny, did he? He didn't care and you shouldn't either. Bon and I know what we're doing."

As much as Tracker wanted to smack Felix at that point, he could not continue the argument. He turned to Bonnie. "Bonnie... I'm sorry about invading your privacy. I'll just leave you two alone." Tracker apologized.

"Yeah, you should." Felix responded. Tracker left the room.

Bonnie hugged Felix from behind. "Fee-lee (his pet name, as she calls him)... I've never seen anyone stand up to him like that. Thank you..." Bonnie quietly said to him. She then kissed his cheek.

He smiled. "Let's get back to the movie."

AFTERMATH: The Bean Titans relaxed for the rest of the month, until the Legendary 12 came back. Once they returned and got situated again, they told the rest of the Bean Titans about the twelve bases that they have set up around the world, and about the base that is being built on the moon by the nine members Titans X (thanks to Dotty's latest technologies). Sweet tells them that the earliest time that they can tour the bases (except the Moon Base) is in two months—the time where the three-year break ends.

**/-/**

What will happen next? Find out on BTA Part 4.

I know things can be subtle, but send me your thoughts about my stories. Correct me, if you have to.


End file.
